Little Change part 2
by southernlady
Summary: sequel to Little Change


A blonde 18 year old boy sped by, heading for the Boars Nest. Charlie Duke, was about to graduate, he had a couple of classes to finish up and then he was able to graduate. Charlie sighed, thinking about how he wanted the whole graduation to do. His mom wanted him to go to College, but he really didn't want to. The dust flew by as he flew down the back roads, his mind going back to graduation. When he heard the familiar sound of sirens. He turned around in his seat and looked behind him, Roscoe had pulled out,

"pull over Duke" Roscoe said into the CB

Instead Charlie pushed the gas pedal down farther and sped off. He knew the road like the back of his hand and he was headed straight for Sugar Creek. As he sped for it he hit a ditch in the road and flew over, stopping a little bit forward and turning around to see Roscoe go into the creek, only to climb out and shake his fist to him. Charlie laughed and sped off, getting on the CB to tell Cooter that Roscoe had a swim, and if he could come get him.

At the Boars Nest Kelly was waiting on people left and right. Bo and Luke was there, drinking a couple of beers. Daisy was watching Kelly, she seemed distant for sometime. Daisy finally poped the question,

"what is on your mind" Daisy asked

"I was just thinking" Kelly answered

"about what" Daisy asked

"It is just hard to believe that Charlie is 18 and will be graduating soon" Kelly said

Daisy just snickered, Kelly gave her a quizzical look, then Charlie walked in.

Kelly looked towards the door when he saw Charlie walk in, he cared that goofy smile on his face. Kelly had a good idea about what happened, Charlie walked towards her, Bo, Luke, and Daisy.

"what are you smiling about" Bo asked

"I just made Roscoe go swimming" Charlie answered and then looked at Kelly, Kelly didn't look pleased, but couldn't help but smile.

Bo and Luke started to laugh, as Kelly grabbed some more beers and headed for some people in the back.

When the day ended and Daisy and Kelly were cleaning up, Kelly had to pop the question,

"Daisy?" Kelly asked

"Yes" Daisy answered looking up towards her.

Kelly sat down at the bar and looked at Daisy, Daisy knew something was up and walked over,

"what is it" Daisy asked

"You know that Charlie is graduating soon, well..." Kelly said

"you want my help to throw a party for him"

"yeah...but I need yours, Uncle Jesse's, Bo, and Luke's help" Kelly said

"you got it" Daisy said

The planning started the next day. Kelly and Daisy put there heads together to start the plans for the party. Kelly and Daisy had to be really careful about planning the party. They were in the Boar's Nest one day, trying to come up with were the decorations were and Kelly started to think back to when they just got there,

(flashback)

Kelly walked into the Boar's Nest, her 4 year old son by her. Kelly looked down at him as they walked in, Charlie Jackson Duke, looked back up at her. He cared the blonde hair and tan skin like his Uncle Bo, but his eyes were a sharp green like his fathers. Kelly had gotten his name from Luke's and Bo's middle names. She smiled and walked towards a booth with Charlie by her side. Kelly had spotted Bo and Luke by the bar talking with Daisy and Cooter. Kelly was coming up with a way to tell Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, and Daisy about Charlie.

(end flashback)

Daisy waved a hand in front of Kelly's face to try to get her attention, Kelly snapped back to reality.

"you alright" Daisy ask

"yeah I'm fine...just thinking" Kelly said

"okay...well what do you think..." Daisy started going off about how the decoration about it. Kelly just seemed to zone her out as her mind retracted back.

A couple of days later Kelly decided to venture out to the cementary to see Timothy. She pulled up at the cementary and stepped out. Kelly walked through the cementary and headed for Timothy, she sighed and dropped down to her knees,

"hey big guy, long time no see...Charlie is growing, he will be graduating soon. He sometimes will say something and remind me of you...you didn't know him, but I know in time we will see you again. Timothy I always loved you and I know Charlie would have to." Kelly sighed and started to think back to when they first met,

(flashback)

Kelly was working a shift, when one of the guys got smart with her. She hit him only to be grabbed and was about to get hit back when a boy grabbed him and hit the guy and then said, "don't you ever hit a woman again...now get out of here" the guy shouted. The guy turned around and introduced himself, "Timothy Thomas" Timothy said

"Kelly Duke" Kelly responded

(end flashback)

Kelly sighed and pulled herself back up, only to see Charlie walking towards her, Bo and Luke behind him. Kelly looked over at him with a questioning glance.

"We thought we would find you here" Bo said

Charlie stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, Kelly looked over at Bo and Luke. Only to get hugged by them to. She sighed and Bo wrapped a arm around her,

"you ready to go home" Bo asked

"yeah" Kelly said

Charlie and Kelly in the middle with Bo on one side of Kelly and Luke walked infront of them. All of them seemed content as they walked towards the cars.

Graduation day came Kelly and Daisy got the Boar's Nest ready, all Kelly had to do was make the call. Bo and Luke had agreed to become the distractions for the time being. Kelly reached for the CB and made the call,

"this is mother hen calling my chick" Kelly said

"Charlie here...what's up mom" Charlie came over the CB

"Uncle Jesse and Daisy are at the Boar's Nest and they want you over here to find out what you wanted to do for graduation" Kelly said

That was Bo and Luke's cue, "I'm with Bo and Luke right now..." Charlie started only to have the CB grabbed by Luke

"we wil be over there right away" Luke said

"10-4" Kelly said "I'm gone"

A few minutes later the General Lee pulled up. Charlie, Bo, and Luke walked towards the entrance, it was dead silent when they entered,

"did mom say the Boar's..." Charlie got cut off by the lights coming on and everyone saying,

"SURPRISE!" Charlie dropped his jaw and looked around the Boar's nest...there were blue and red hanging from the ceiling and people from all over Hazzard were there. Charlie looked at them and then over at Kelly,  
"This is your graduation party" Kelly said walking towards him. Charlie hugged her and then started to mingle with the crowd. This was what he was waiting for, this was his graduation party.

The next day Bo, Luke, Daisy, Kelly, and Uncle Jesse sat in the audience watching at Charlie walked across the stage to get his diploma. All Kelly could do was smile and watch as Charlie walked across the stage. At the end Charlie found them and hugged Kelly,

"It is over mom...I'm free" Charlie said, throwing his hat into the air.

"that you are" Kelly said

Charlie gave his cheesy grin and looked at Kelly, Bo, and Luke. Kelly just smiled and shook her head as she followed Bo, Luke, and Charlie towards the car. Uncle Jesse and Daisy stayed by Kelly, Uncle Jesse put a arm around Kelly and said, "you have raised a fine boy, you should be proud"

Kelly smile, "thanks Uncle Jesse" and hugged him.

The End


End file.
